Pleasantly Surprised
by bumblebee143
Summary: Quinn Fabray hated surprises. A one-shot. Mostly Quinn, some Quick.


AN: This is just a short little story mostly about Quinn but a little Quick hinting. It is the first story I'm putting up on the internet, ever. So any feedback, ideas and criticism is very welcomed! Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Glee.

**Pleasantly Surprised**

Quinn Fabray hated surprises. She had hated them ever since she was in first grade and woke up to a very surprising seventh birthday. She didn't get a surprise birthday breakfast or even a surprise party. She got a "my parents don't remember it's my birthday" surprise. Ever since that day, Quinn couldn't name one pleasant surprise she had experienced. She could recall many a bad surprises though. There was the time she came out of the bathroom at Red Lobster and- "surprise", her family had left without her. There was the time she set up a girl's night with her sister. She waited for three hours at the movie theater before she finally allowed her self to admit that- "surprise", her sister wasn't going to show up. Then of course there were all of the "surprise" functions her parents told her she was needed at on the way out the door. And all groups she was surprised to find out she led thanks to her parents volunteering her. With all these hurtful and annoying surprises in her life, Quinn had learned at a young age that the best tactic, was to do whatever was needed to avoid them. Because Quinn knew from experience, she wouldn't find them enjoyable.

Quinn had been doing what she believed was an excellent job of staying clear of surprises. She got herself a boyfriend, Finn Hudson, who was the complete opposite of surprising. She put herself in a position of control at school and when all else failed she was a total bitch to anyone who threatened her surprise-free world. But as she stared at the big fat positive on that stupid little stick, she felt it all come crashing down.

After the initial shock that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's best friend's baby, she refused to be surprised anymore. Yet here she was sitting in Glee Club on a Monday afternoon and that alone was a surprise. What surprised her even more was that she was discussing possible baby names with these Gleeks. She didn't talk about the baby ever- especially with them.

"Ohhh," Kurt let out a little shriek. "I've found it! Brooklyn! It's very chic," he explained.

Quinn shot down the name quickly though and they all continued thinking.

"You could do something boyish like Andi or Shane," Santana offered.

"No," Quinn said. "We want something girly." She saw Puck flinch in the back of the room all the way from where she was seated. While she found it hard to think of him as actually caring about the daughter they had created, little things like that made her question her choice to lie about the father. He was obviously upset that when she said "we" she was referring to Finn and her, not Puck and her.

"Brittany is a girly name," Brittany added in her usual clueless fashion. Quinn and the rest of the Glee club rolled their eyes and laughed. It felt so good to laugh. Quinn suddenly stopped though, surprised to hear Pucks voice.

"What was that?" Artie asked him.

"Abigail," Puck said a little louder, starring at his shoes, the clock, anywhere but Quinn's eyes.

"That is actually a really nice name Puck," Rachel exclaimed. The rest of the Glee club agreed all looking at Quinn to see what she thought. Quinn didn't say a word though, in fact, she was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. Not only was she surprised to here Puck openly acting as if he had interest in the baby in public (she had asked him to stop that), but he had just suggested a name that just had to be a coincidence. When a few minutes passed and Quinn had yet to say anything, Rachel asked Puck where he got the name Abigail.

"It's Quinn's middle name," he muttered to answer her question. Then Quinn was sure she had stopped breathing. It hadn't been a coincidence. How did he even remember that? She told him her middle name years ago when they first met. She hadn't pictured him as the kind of guy who paid any attention to the girls he was talking to or remembered the things they said.

_Abigail_, she thought to herself. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she had secretly been thinking about the name Grace. _Abigail Grace_ she said to herself. She repeated it a few more times in her head. _Abigail Grace Puckerman_, she thought. Then was instantly surprised at the last name she had just stuck on the end. There had actually been quite a few surprises that day she thought. And for the first time in a long time, she realized she didn't care. In fact, she was pleasantly surprised.


End file.
